I Am Hyuuga
by Aki Vos
Summary: Hinata finds a diary in an old tree and the author is claiming to be the founding Hyuuga. As she reads she learns of an amazing leader, lover and fighter. She would read it in peace expect that a certain blonde someone has interest in it.
1. For my Daughter, the Future Leader

There was a well softened hand next to the hard face of Hanabi Hyuuga, it was supposed to be in the middle pushing her back however she had ducked once again to avoid the hit of her sister. If she did not get hit, she would not loose, and Hanabi knew this. It wasn't that Hinata was not fast enough, it was that Hinata did not want to hit Hanabi in the face. She thought it would be rude. Somewhere else, Hinata was looking for somewhere else to hit but Hanabi was too well trained to block everything except her face which she knew Hinata could not bare to hit.

As Hinata fell over missing the hit, Hanabi raise her uncovered foot and kicked her to the side. Hinata flew a few feet and landed on some soft grass out of the way. Her head fell next to a tree and she lay there in the grass contemplating her decision to keep her bid for running the family. Hanabi was stronger, she would do better.

Hinata was weak and she knew this.

She closed her eyes and turned her head straight up to just wait. She heard her father's voice and sighed. There was not reason for her to get back up right now only to get kicked down again. 'One day, I'm going to beat her. One day...' Hinata moaned, she was not hurt, but her ego was highly dented as usual. "I'm fine! I'm just going to lay here for a while though."

"Father, I'm going to seek out Neji to train with. I want to learn something today." Hanabi said coldly. she began to walk past in her simple fighting outfit and walked past Hinata causing the grass to make a swishing sound as she walked by. She did not look down and she did not speak. The sound slowly disappeared and her father left as well leaving her there. Hinata opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the big green leaves above her head. They moved softly into the wind, some detaching to fly away somewhere. 'Flying away, that sound nice.' She sat up and set her hand into the trees hallow and pushed herself up. Hinata moved her hand along the bottom and felt a sharp pinch. She pulled her finger out and saw something unusual. 'A papercut?'

Hinata looked inside the tree still holding her bleeding finger. She saw something small and white inside. She reached her hand in and pulled out a scroll with a hand carved wood center. Hinata looked at it, looked around, and shoved the document in her coat.

The idea of bare feet on a rocky dirt path was weird to her so she began jumping from tree to tree and landed on the back porch of the large Hyuuga mansion of the complex. Hinata sighed and walked down a few feet to the hallway and opened the door to her room. Her bed was made so she decided to sit on the floor. She set the scroll down and opened it up to see a smudgy handwriting decorating it.

'For my daughter, the future leader' read the title of it. Hinata instantly thought of her own mother, however the scroll was far to old to be something her mother had written. 'What should I do with you, should I hand you into father? You should be in the documents room probably...' Hinata then remembered that the documents room was off limits to her and sighed. With her head down, she stood up, closed the door, and sat down reading.


	2. The Blind Woman

I apologize, my butterfly, if the writing is terrible. You should already know my writing is bad but I tried to write slowly so you can make this entire document out. For years now, you have been wondering and inquiring, my lovely, about where I and you father came from, why was I the first. I have no heart to tell you in person, but I can write it out.

In my old life, my name was Honoka Uchiha. I was blind, I had no Sharingan, I had no proper use of chakra. I was a clan reject. I was my parent's only child as well. My mother lost her ability to rear children after I was born. I was supposed to bring them great honor, but they found out I was blind, I was their dishonor. They were not prominent clan members, so sympathy was not found. They were the clan herb growers, though they could never find anything to make me see.

I was mistreated since I was found to be useless. I was healthy, my grandmother told me constantly I was beautiful. She said my face was soft, that my eyes were a white color that was nice and reminded her of softly falling snow. When i was twelve my grandmother took me in. She lived with her sister and her brother's nephew. He brother's nephew was a silent man named Ayumu. He refused to talk to my grandmother, but he would wander into my room and sit beside me. He held my hand a lot and read books to me. He was very kind, however he disappeared for weeks at a time fighting, it saddened my heart when he would come back. It would take weeks for him to stop shaking from what he had seen.

I held his hand tight so that he might now, that I may never see, but that can sense when something was wrong.

He died three weeks after I turned eighteen.

My grandmother was aging rapidly, she could no longer care for me and had to speak with my mother. She was helping me bath one night when she told me that mother had found me a husband. He was a man her age, he was high ranking in the clan, he had children already, and he would be able to take care of me.

I was not pleased. I had begged of my mother to ask around for someone else. She smack me to the ground, told me that as a rotten apple, I should be happy I still look good enough to be considered a golden one by someone as prestigious as he was. I lay there ont he floor crying until someone picked me up and whisked me away to be made ready for the wedding.

The wedding was small, it was a simple five minutes in front of the clan leader, he blessed up, congratulated the man on such a beautiful wife and then he walked me out of the room and took me to his bedroom. He grabbed me, and grandmother grabbed him. She slaughtered him and whisked me away.

She said she had a plan, she said she knew I would be able to become something better. She told me my new name, she told me I would be called Honoka Hyuuga. She told me not to fret, she had a plan, all she had to do was wait and concentrate.


	3. Journey to the Temple of Fire

Hinata sat on the floor, eyes glued to the book reading it with a certain amount of intensity. She still couldn't get over the fact she had found the autobiography of the the clan founder, and the clan founder had been a total reject, just like her. Her father hadn't thought much of her lately either, especially since Hanabi had been taking advantage of her incapability to punch her in the face. Hinata was still a little confused on how a blind woman could write, but she did not dispute it for now. She sighed and was about to turn back into the scroll when there was a sound. She rolled it up and hid it under her pillow and saw as Hanabi walked calmly to her doorway and knocked even though the door was open. "Father has requested to see us now in the living room."

"Right." Hinata said and stood up. She walked with her sister into an open area in the complex where her father sat, silent and brooding. Across a small table from him drinking the clan's secret stash of Sake was Tsunade, slightly happy but it seemed something had already started to bother her. "Why would I take Shizune? She's needed here if a desperate surgery is needed as Sakura hasn't gone through enough extensive training yet."

"I would think it's better. The boy is head strong, and we are talking about the temple and our blessings for the year." Hiashi said in a small voice. "Someone more inclined to... quietness."

The door behind Tsunade opened and Naruto walked in with a brief case. "I got the offering, Granny. I didn't know money could weigh this much." He said setting it down carefully. He bowed to Hiashi and sat down to the right of Tsunade.

She waited a minute then smiled. "Do you hear the quiet, Haishi? Well, if you gather you're girls we'll get going."

Hanabi bowed and entered when she stopped talking. Hinata didn't bow she just walked in and looked at Naruto day dreaming for a second then looked at her father. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to make our offer to the Temple for the year, it is our blessing, if you remember from last year." Haishi said. He turned to the girls. "Pack a nice outfit for the temple, you are to look presentable for the monk and for our ancestors."

Hanabi nodded and left. Hinata smiled, mouthed 'hi' to Naruto and left the room kind of excited. Hiashi noted and turned to Tsunade. They exchanged glances, but being Hokage meant she won. Tsuande smiled and crossed her arms in a mocking way and waited with the Sake and Naruto.

Hinata rushed down the hall feeling lighter than ever. 'This is great, I get to spend time with Naruto! I'll finally be able to ask him now that the war's over! This is...' Hanabi stuck out her foot. Hinata saw it and barely was able to dodge it. "Why are you acting so funny."

"Um... I like to travel, and I haven't been out in a while." Hanabi stopped and looked at her like a little sister for once.

"I didn't know that. I like to travel as well." Hanabi said and turned to go into her room. "Maybe we can go somewhere together someday."

The door shut behind Hanabi. Hinata looked somewhat surprised, never before had Hanabi suggested they ever do something 'together.' Hinata smiled a bit and entered her room closing the door. She took out her bag and the first item she put in it was Honoka's scroll. The bag was topped off with a nice, yet simple kimono and her hair brush. The bag zipped close and Hinata rushed to the room and stopped short of hitting her father. "Um, I'm all packed. Do I need to prepare rations?"

"No, there is an inn on our way there." He said and looked at her for a moment. He looked away and started going down the hall with his own backpack. "I'll get your sister. Go wait by the front gate with the Hokage."

Hinata nodded and began out the front door and over to the Hyuuga clan main gate. There she was suprised to see Neji and Tenten had swarmed Naruto along with some of the younger clan members. Naruto was showing off his ability to produce clone's and filled the trees with them. One saw Hinata and disappeared, a second later they all did. Naruto stopped and told everybody he had to help Tsunade make the offering for the village. Hinata walked up to them and everyone went somewhat silent. Neji turned to her, "I hear Hiashi is planning on having you do the offering this year. It seems you have not lost clan leadership to Hanabi yet."

"I hope I don't, I'd like to be clan leader one day." Hinata said in a small voice. "I just don't want to hurt her..."

"Hurting people can be a sign of affection! I beat on Naruto and Sakura all the time." Tsuande said happily. "It only proves that I want them to grow up and become stronger!"

"That's not it at all, you have anger problems." Naruto said yelling at her. "First thing you did when you met me was send me flying down a street!"

"But look at where you are now!" Tsuande said cheerfully. "And if you ever mention anger problems again..." Tsunade whispered in his ear something that made him behave immediately. She stood back up and smiled. "Got it?"

"Yes mam." Naruto kept his head down the rest of the conversation. Hiashi and Hanabi came out looking very unemotional. Tsunade smiled again, "Alright, let's get going. I don't want to leave Shizune in charge too long, she doesn't take the stress well."

They started out through the main gate and began heading out of Konoha to the Fire Temple.


	4. Roads

It was hard to get in a word edge wise, and besides that, Hinata didn't like the conversation. She walked behind Naruto and Hanabi listening to the ramblings of her little sister and the quick answers of Naruto. "If you are the Kyuubi, how come his personality hasn't come out? Isn't it logical that over an amount of time the chakra would in fact leak out enough that the hatred of the kyuubi would become infused in you in a slow manner altering you physically and mentally?"  
"No, it's kind of like oil and water." Naruto said quickly. "It doesn't mix unless you stir really hard, and then after a while it unmixes."  
Ahead of them was Haishi walking alongside Tsunade who held there brief case of cash. She swung it back and forth happily. She was enjoying her walk, it was time out of the village but not for a bad reason. Haishi was stoic in his walk and glared only straight ahead. As Tsunade listened to the chirping of the tiny birds around her, her walking partner groaned. "Is something wrong?"  
"My daughter is being too annoying." He said in a calm voice.  
"Okay," Hanabi said on to her next question. "You're a sage now. What does that mean for your ninja level? Are you going to advance a ranking? I still hear you are a Genin. Even Hinata's made Chunin by now."  
"It's not about level. It's got the same effect to your Bayakugan. It's an add-on. My level will change during the next Chunin exams, when I totally kick some butt."  
"What about..."  
"Hanabi! Here!" Hanabi lowered her head and ran to her father's side. She walked at his pace and did not stray an inch. He looked down at her and said softly. "We need to be thankful that he saved our village, not be inquisitors over it."  
"I'm sorry. My curiosity got the better of me." Hanabi said. She kept her head lowered until night fall when they reached a small inn just a few hours away from the temple. They entered to Tsunade and Naruto receiving a warm welcome. Tsunade looked down at him, "So Yamato brought you here? He's a good man."  
"Yeah, he's pretty cool." Naruto said as Tsunade paid for one large room and access the spa. They all followed Tsunade to a large room with a table in the center. Naruto looked at the empty table and groaned. "Granny, I'm going to tell them to send us food, I'll be back."  
"Good idea. Girls, do you want to hit the spa with me. I am the ultimate defense against prying eyes!" Tsunade bragged then she realized what she said and sighed a bit, but did not lose her smile to the thought of Jiraiya being dead. "It'll be good, we want to be clean and relaxed when we go to the temple."  
"I don't know..." Hinata said and looked to her father.  
"Both of you go, Hinata, you will be doing the offering tomorrow so you need to be well rested." She nodded and quickly set down her bag. Hinata turned to Hanabi who looked at her like she was crazed to think she would go along. "Hanabi, go along as well. You need to clean up from all the training you been doing in the past two days."  
"Yes, father." She said without argument. The girls left the room and retreated to the women's side of the spa. Haishi sat down at the table and pulled out a scroll from his sleeve. He opened it and read some quick details about it and shoved it back away. Just then Naruto came in the room he sat down across from Haishi. "Can I ask you a question?"  
Haishi looked at him and tilted his head a bit. "Be careful what you ask."  
"Is Neji dating Tenten, they go everywhere together... Like everywhere. I know it's prying..."  
"I have no clue. That is my nephew's business, not mine." He said quickly. "The girl's went to the spa. We should do the same."  
"I'm sorry if I offended you by asking that. I was just wondering, they seem like they are and I figured you being clan leader would know." Naruto said. He bowed his head a little.  
"You're not as hyper as I thought Tsunade said you are. I apologize for thinking that." Haishi said and stood up. "You must have grown a lot from training."  
"No, I've gotten far too much on my table to be reckless anymore, I've lost too much already." Naruto stood beside him and together they went to the men's spa talking about loss.

The girls returned first to the feast being laid out at their table by the wait staff. Together they sat down and began eating what they could as Tsunade warned them that Naruto was possibly the only person who could come close to taking Chouji in an eating contest. Hanabi sat and ate without any words or distractions while Hinata carried on a small conversation with Tsunade about temple offerings. "I went when I was small, but I don't remember it much."  
"Easy, you give the temple the money and pray. I usually just pray for sanity. If people were sane, there would be a lot less conflicts." Tsunade said before shoving a large piece of shrimp in her mouth. Just then Haishi came in and sat down with an angry face on. "He summoned a toad into the spa."  
Tsunade finished chewing her shirmp and sighed. She stood up calmly and walked over to the men's spa closing the door behind her. There were a few seconds of quiet where the tension captured Hinata's breath. "NARUTO UZUMAKI WHY DID YOU SUMMON PA INTO THE SPA?"  
"GET OUT I'M NAKED!"  
"ANSWER ME!"  
"HE'S OLD, SPA'S ARE GOOD FOR OLD PEOPLE!"  
"I'M NOT OLD." There was a loud thwack. After a second Tsunade walked in with Pa on her shoulder. "That's real nice invitin' me ta dinner, Tsunade. Can't eat worms all the time!"  
"No probem, it's always nice to have you by Pa, just next time don't tell him to summon you into the spa." Tsunade said. "You know if you ask, he'll go out of his way for you. You can't take advantage of him like that."  
"But I like the spa. It's relaxin' after a day with Ma." The toad said and hopped down onto the table. "Probably didn't have ta hit him that hard though."  
Just then the door opened again and Naruto came in rubbing his head. He went around the table and laid his head down. "I'll eat in a minute when I can think again."

The rest of the dinner finished quietly and everyone went to a corner. Hiashi was setting up pallets for himself and Hanabi near the door, Tsunade was playing solitaire. Naruto was saying goodbye to Pa and Hinata had pulled the piece of history out. She held it close to her and kept her knees close to her in a defensive manner. Everyone ignored her so she began reading into the next paragraph. 'Grandmother says she has a plan...'  
"Hi Hinata." Naruto said sitting down next to her in the same knees-up position as she was in. "I'm sorry I didn't get to say hi properly earlier. It was kind of..."  
"Hanabi wants to learn about you because you've become powerful so fast." Hinata said quietly trying to explain why Hanabi was acting the way she did. "It's okay... Hi."  
"Hi..." Naruto said keeping his voice low. He could feel Haishi starring at him. "I don't think your dad likes me... at all."  
"It's because you're... you're not into regulations and formalities. He gets after me sometimes about me not following tradition." Hinata said and looked down at her page. 'Grandmother says she has a plan to restore...'  
"What are you reading?" Naruto scooted closer and looked over on the pages. He suddenly reeled back. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it was your diary."  
"It's not mine, it's not a diary either, it's an old autobiography." Hinata said and closed the scroll. 'I will read you later.' She tucked the scroll into her bag and looked over at him. She would freak out, but since she told him during the Pein attack, she wasn't that scared anymore. "It's pretty interesting. So, how have you been?"  
"Busy, I got an invitation to go up to Kumo in a month. Hachibi's holding his first concert, he only has three songs, but he said one of them was ten minutes long. I think it's going to be cool. He said I get to come on stage and introduce him." Naruto said and looked out over the room. He had an idea. "Would... you want to come with me?  
"Um... I..."  
"Hinata. Come to bed." Haishi called. Hinata got up muttering 'bye' and went over to her father. Naruto looked down and sighed.  
"Dad's are always such a problem." Tsunade said quietly. She had sat down next to Naruto without him noticing. "You asked her to that? That's cute."  
"You listened?"  
"I'm a Hokage, I'm supposed to know everything." Tsunade said. "I also know it's going on eleven. Go crawl into your pallet and get some sleep."  
"Night granny." Naruto stood up and went to his pallet that Tsunade had made by hers. Naruto lay down facing the wall and covered himself in a blanket. Tsunade sat up for a while more exchanging angry glances with Haishi.


	5. I Am Hyuuga

Hinata woke up early as the sun was barely risen over the horizon, as she walked out with the scroll onto the deck she sighed looking up at the greys, pinks and purples. She sighed and pulled the scroll open as she sat on the cool wooden deck.

Grandmother... She was a genius, she invented may of the jutsus that the Uchiha clan uses and was the clan's first healer. Though now frail, she was more honed then ever and smarter than an owl. As I awaited what she would give me I would spend my time in the field. I spent a summer in the field picking flowers, though I could not feel them, their textures, their soft touch expressed their beauty to me. As fall came Grandmother called me inside for what would be her last miracle.

She had me sit down on a chair and as I did I felt a tingling that was strange to me. She spoke of making me a book so I would learn to recognize words and that she would not need to be taken care of. I tried to inquire, but she would not let me. I sat there, the tingling stretching through my body and into my face. Grandmother went silent for a good half an hour. I waited patiently and suddenly I was blinded in a different sense, I could see in chakra...

My grandmother had set her corpse to burn upon her death, and it did, and I felt alone. As I sat in the chair watching the bright fire consume her body tears began to stream down my face. I understand her reasoning, she was old, I was blind, she would die soon anyway and then I would die as well. This way she made it so I could live.

I looked around with my eyes, everything was so colorful, so brilliant and there on a desk was the book. I opened it and found a flower pressed to the page with the word 'FLOWER' written clearly. I turned the page and found a leaf. She had made the basic for me, the rest would be up to me. I took the book, I took some food and I wandered out to the setting sun.

The sky is what I would have defined as godly, the setting sun, my first one. The trees made a beautiful accent and the grass that flowed around me was filled with a strong green. I cried, I pulled out my ponytail and I cried. I let the strands whip around my face and stick to my tears. I understood then I would have a difficult life ahead and my only time to morn my grandmother was now. I gathered the flowers from the field and placed them at the steps of the cabin.

I opened the book again and turned to the third page, it was fur. Forth page, some bread. Fifth page was a symbol, a summoning seal. Grandmother had spoken about them before. I bit my finger and placed it on the page and waited. Nothing happened. I slapped the book repeatedly, harder and harder until I felt the tingling again and smoke appeared. There before me was a clone of Grandmother. She told me I had just taken my first step. She told me I would become something great. She told me that I am Hyuuga now and I will survive.

I took the words with me as I moved along into the forests and what I assumed was farther away from my old life.

I camped under a large tree with needles and made a small fire with what knowledge I had. I stayed there for hours spending time on that book and was able to connect some basic letters together by the sound of what the item was. I spent the next few weeks like that feeding off berries, getting sick and learning how to catch fish. Survival was not easy.

"Hinata! Come get dressed, we're leaving soon." Here father boomed over the inn. She closed the scroll and rushed back into the room to find that Hanabi was already dressed and Haishi had changed as well. "You are being tardy!"

"I'm sor..."

"Haishi! Do I need to remind you this trip is to pray for peace and prosperity?" Tsunade snapped at him. They stared at each other. "You're placing blame where nothing is wrong, you should apologize to your daughter."

"No, it's my fault I should of heard..." Hinata was silence by a hand over her mouth by Tsunade. She was shocked. Haishi and Hanabi left the room silently, but with honest anger in his step. "Tsunade, he's going to be really mad at me."

"You did nothing wrong, besides your father's just on edge, okay." Tsunade said smiling at her. "You let me deal with him, if you think it's hard having a clan leader as a father, you've never had a grandfather as the founding Hokage. He just needs to blow off some steam, he doesn't like Naruto that much."

"Why?" Hinata asked. Naruto then came into the room in some nice simple robes with his Senjutsus coat over it. He had a bagel in his mouth and his eyes were still closed. He walked over to Tsunade and leaned on her. He mumbled something.

"Naruto! What did I say about speaking with food in your mouth?" Tsunade snapped at him but not making him move. She took the bagel from his mouth. "What is it?"

"Carry me... I was up all night training." Tsunade sighed. She shoved the bagel back in his mouth and tugged his arms around her neck then picked up his leg for him. "We'll meet you up front."


	6. Temple

Chapter Six:  
The Temple

Hinata's dress dragged a bit, she worried the entire way there that it was going to catch on a small rock or twig and rip the delicate silk. She carefully watched where she went kicking what looked like dangerous pebbles far away from her. In her head, she made up a small war between her the gentle giantess and the evil rock people. She smiled as she kicked another 'Take that vile doer' she thought and giggled out loud.

"What's funny?" Hanabi asked turning around from holding her father's hand. Everyone looked back and stared at her. She began to panic and turn red in the face. "Are you having one of those ditzy moments again?"

"Hanabi!" Haishi said and jerked her a bit. "I'm sure Hinata is just thinking of jokes inside her head. You should be nicer to your sister... You do it as well."

Hanabi's face flashed red with anger. She scuffed her feet a bit more and tugged her hand away. She muttered something and walked over to where Tsunade was still carrying a fast asleep Naruto. Hanabi poked his arm. "Naruto... Naruto..."

"Hm...?" Naruto yawned and stretched away from Tsunade's back. He yawned louder and stretched more then opened his eyes. "Hey, how'd we get out here? Wasn't I in the inn five minutes ago?"

"More like three hours ago. We're twenty minutes away, nice timing on your part Hanabi." Tsuande said. She stretched herself and sighed. "I forgot how heavy dead weight can be, oh well, it's good exercise for me. Naruto, you should lay off the ramen."

"But that's my main food..." Naruto said a little upset. He sighed and turned to the little Hyuuga that was starring at him very content. Naruto, a little creeped out scratched his head. "Can i help you with something?"

"So, you've battle most of the Akatsuki..." He father muttered about her starting up again and Tsunade just patted him on the back. Hanabi ignored him. "I was wondering, what is the best skill against a S rank?"

"Best skill, huh?" Naruto said and looked around. He saw Hinata had stopped and was kicking several pebbles out of the way. He turned to Hanabi, "Observation." Naruto went over to where Hinata was and knelt down shooing all the pebbles away with his hands. "These pebbles shouldn't hurt your dress... But it's pretty so I can understand why you would worry about it."

"Um... Thank you." Hinata said and quickly began walking past him. Naruto noticed and started walking besides her. She noticed and started walking faster, which he responded to by easily keeping pace. "Um... I..."

"So what's this pray at the temple thing? Can't we pray at home? And why are we giving them money." Naruto smiled. He was completely clueless to why there were heading to the temple.

"Tsunade just said you were going with her, didn't she?" Naruto nodded and Hinata looked foreword and brushed some hair back behind her ear nervously. "We give to the temple so that the temple can keep running, it's a lot of money to feed the monks and tend to the grounds. Not to mention when ever the temple is attacked it needs to be rebuilt. In return, they will say a prayer for us every night, a prayer that none of us die, a prayer that everything is peaceful."

"Oh, I guess I could have figured that out myself if I had thought about it..." Naruto said. He looked over the trees and saw the temple's top rising from above them.

"Naruto, if observation is the most important skill, what is the second one?" Hanabi asked running up between the two. She thought about it, "Observation, in my book should be second or third."

"You need to practice it more often, trust me, it's important. I'm running ahead to see Tsunade." Naruto disappeared from their sights. Hanabi went over his words in her head and though he meant she missed something important. She looked around and began thinking, "Is it because we're on a peace mission and I'm inquiring about fight, Hinata? Is that what he meant?"

Hinata just smiled and shrugged as she walked up to her father. She held out her hands and Haishi pulled the scroll out of his sleeve and placed it in her hands. "Hold yourself up properly, be polite, answer with yes sir. Lastly... Make sure to ask them to pray specifically for your mother."

Hinata looked at him, something soft about him opening up. She nodded and looked at Tsunade who had her brief case. Together they led everyone inside and up the main stairs where they were met by one of the monks. "Have you come to make this years offerings?"

"Yes sir." hinata said. "I wish to make an offer for the Hyuuga clan to be prosperous and safe in the coming year, and that my mother may rest in peace." Hinata bowed and let her through to the main chamber. She walked inside and knelt while unrolling the scroll. She bit her finger and placed it gently on the scroll. Several neat stacks of money presented themselves before the statue. Hinata then bowed her head and prayed herself.

Tsuande simply handed the monk the brief case. "There are some toys for the younger kids in there too."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." The monk said nodding with a big smile. "You are always so considerate of the youngest monks."

"Of course, they are the cute ones in their oversized robes." She said and watched as the monk disappeared and brough back a small infant. "He was dropped off yesterday to become a monk, would you be so kind as to do the examination to make sure he is healthy?"

Tsunade smiled and took the child in her arms and walked out to sit on the steps with him. He grabbed her finger and she immediately began playing with him. Naruto approached the monk and bowed. "I don't have any money, but I'd like to offer my services if I could."

"Services? Hm…." The monk scratched his bald head for a second before nodding. "Follow me, I have something you can do."

Naruto followed him egarly over to a closet where the monk handed him a broom. "The roof and gutters need cleared out. It would save us a lot of money not to hire a professional cleaner this month if you would take care of it, young shinobi."

"You got it!" Naruto grabbed the broom and disappeared out of sight. The monk sighed and walked over to Tsunade who had finally began to look the babe over. "It is refreshing to see such caring young people. They bring hope to my heart. That one was Jiraiya's pupil right?"

"Yes, that's Naruto. You'll have to excuse him if he summons any toads to help with the gutters, he's close friends with them." Tsunade said wrapping the babe back up and cuddling him to her chest. "Over all he's healthy, you may want to check him for anemia, he looks too pale."

While the monk spent the next few minutes coaxing the Hokage to hand the child back to him Hinata stood up and walked back to her father crying a bit. She whispered something small and her father embraced her in a tight grip. "We all miss her, crying will not help here though. Be strong for her."

Hinata looked up at him and saw a huge spout of water fly behind him carrying leaves and twigs. As Hinata's eyes grew Haishi left go of her and jumped on the roof. "No more toads!"

"Relax pops, Naruto's doing a service to the temple. He doesn't know water so we're helping him out." Tsunade sighed and looked up. "Sounds like Gamakichi." Another burst of water came off the roof.


	7. Traditions

Hinata walked in what she thought was a straight line; however it was actually an intricate wavy pattern that she was luckily able to keep within a certain width. She also had her nose shoved into the paper scroll reading as much as she could. She felt like a nerd but couldn't put the text down. Hanabi eventually grabbed the front of Hinata's dress and dragged her along so she wouldn't run into low tree branches or step into muddy areas. They strayed in the back while Tsunade and Haichi argued through lecturing Naruto.

"Helping the temple is a great thing to do."

"You should have done it in a more proper way."

"But being unorthodox sets you apart and they remember it."

"They will recall the flooded center of the temple!"

"The little monks loved the free pool."

"Stop writing this off!"

"The water will dissipate in two days!" Tsunade said firmly. She took a quick breath and calmed down enough to gain most of her composure back. "Don't argue with me, I don't like to beat up parents in front of their children. It's somewhat traumatizing."

Naruto slowly backed out of between the two adults and waited until Hanabi caught up with him. He observed the hand grabbing Hinata's kimono pulling her along. "Is she asleep?"

"No, she's reading. She's done this twice before. The first was The Little Ninja, the story about the little ninja who saved a village by remembering his manners. The second was Public Speaking and How to Stop Puking. I am still very thankful for that book." Hanabi said quietly so Hinata couldn't hear through her inner reading. "She'll snap out of it when she gets to the end of a chapter or something she can't handle."

"Alright, the inn's up around the corner. You three go back to the room. Haishi and I are going for a walk to talk about 'things'. Don't leave the inn!" Tsunade shouted back at them.

"Okay!" Hanabi and Naruto answered. They quickly turned and began towards the stone path that led to the inn. "I bet Tsunade's going to beat up my dad."

"I wouldn't doubt it. They've been arguing over everything." Naruto said. They went up the steps and then heard a small gasp. Naruto turned and caught Hinata from falling flat on her face by sticking his arm out over her chest. She gasped and looked up. "Hinata, you have to look up every now and then or you'll end up injuring yourself."

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Hinata said and pushed herself back on her feet. "Why are we back at the inn? Where's father?"

"He's being beaten up by Lady Tsunade. We're not to leave the inn. I'm going in the baths. Don't crash into anything." Hanabi said without any sign of care to her voice. She walked inside, greeted the manager in the same tone and they heard her walk away.

"Come on, I'll order lunch." Naruto said and went to the door. He waited for her to walk up to the door as well. Hinata closed her scroll and put it away in her bag. She brushed her hair back behind her ear and followed him inside the inn in a quite daze. Naruto approached the counter. "Can we order lunch now?"

"Sure." Said one of the women behind the counter. "Would you like the same buffet as yesterday?"

"That would be great. Thanks!" He said and they bowed quickly to each other. Naruto walked away making sure Hinata was following him. He opened the door and let her in first. "So what's in that scroll that's got you all… not paying attention."

"Nothing." Hinata said and sat down at the table. She saw a speck of dust on it and gathered up her kimono and tried to wipe it away. Naruto sat down next to her starring at her. She caught him glanceing and went harder to work at the speck.

"Hinata… You're still in your kimono and you're cleaning with it." Hinata looked down and shrieked a bit. She got up and ran to her bag pulling out her tee-shirt and pants. She ran off with them behind a screen and changed. Naruto sighed and waited for her to come back. She did in a hurry and sat down with her head bowed. "Hinata…"

"There's nothing wrong."

Naruto grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look at him. "As the future Hokage I demand to know what is wrong! I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Well, my book… There's this part…" Hinata blushed slightly. Naruto watched her with a strange face. She starred and laughed nervously, it didn't help. She brushed her hair behind her ear again. "Well… when people get married… they consummate… their marriage and…"

"What's consummate?" Naruto asked. Hinata's head dropped. "What?"

"Well, consummation of a marriage… it's… when a man and a woman… They, you know…" Hinata said. Naruto's face softened a bit and nodded. "I got to that part in my book, but I didn't know what to do so I decided to keep reading and then… It got really descriptive."

"Wait, you're all worked up over a sex scene in a book?" Naruto looked down and began laughing. "Come on, it's in a book. It can't be worse then what Jiraiya writes. I swear he's never been actually with a woman and makes half of it up."

"You don't think it's weird that I read that? I was kind of nervous about it…" Hinata said. She turned away breaking from his arms. "I don't know if it was suitable for me or not."

"Of what I've read, that was probably mild. Try having to edit for Jiraiya… He was terrible at it…" Naruto patted her on the shoulder. "Don't feel bad, and don't feel weird. You have to get used to it, you're almost at that age… Um… even as a future Kage, I don't not feel comfortable giving this speech. When we get back, I will have Sakura do it for me, she'll be my assistant after all since she already knows how to do all the paper work."

"I think… I think you did a decent job… It was a little comforting at least." Hinata said. She looked away thinking she had just said something really, really stupid.

"Better review than Shika gave me the other day. Told him to stop being lazy by drinking lots of coffee. He drank three cups and slept for four days straight…" Naruto said. He laughed anyway. "So, what's that scroll about anyway."

"It's… the biography of the clan founder, or I believe what the author says is true and that she is." Hinata said pulling it out the scroll. "You can't tell my dad though, he'd take it away before I finished it and lock it away in the library and I won't be able to get to it again until I'm clan leader."

"Total secret, got it. I mean, I was able to keep Kyuubi a secret for years, well, two…" Naruto said. "I can assure two years of silence."

He smiled and leaned foreword a bit to see her smiling. He continued. "So, you're pretty far into that now… Can I read it too?"

"What?" Hinata said. "But, its… and my father…"

"Your father doesn't talk to me and I won't give it to him. Can I read it?" Naruto asked again. He stuck out his lip a bit. Hinata grabbed the scroll and handed it over. "You don't want to finish it first?"

"No, I know where I am… It's okay. You read it up to the you know and then… Maybe we can continue reading it together… or something?" Hinata didn't realize this but she bit her lip. When the stretching on it hurt she released it and turned towards him. "If you…"

"I'll start reading it when we get back tomorrow. I'll call you when I finished that part and maybe you can come over and we'll read it together, though I warn you, I am a somewhat sow reader."

"That's sounds nice." Hinata said smiling. Naruto smiled back.

"Hinata! Hanabi!" Haishi burst in the room. "We're leaving early. Get packed. Where's Hanabi?"

"I'm coming!" Hanabi had tossed her regular clothes on over her still wet body. "I heard, I'm packing."

"Calm down. I tell him he's crazy and suddenly he has to up and leave!" Tsunade said and quickly slapped him over the head. She looked at the girls calmly. "Hanabi, Hinata, your father and I had a little talk that we'd like to go over with you. Now, your father would like you to know that whatever happens he will be supportive. I would like to remind you that you are free, independent women that can make up your own minds and your father is here for guidance, not laws."

"You will lead them down a sinful path!" Haishi claimed loudly.

"Sinful or not, I am the most respected woman in the village. I have the most experience, I've had the most loss, and the most gain. Now, shut up and behave Haishi or I'll go to your mother and tell her exactly what you are doing to your daughters, and since she's a great friend of mine…"

"You…." Haishi stomped his foot and whispered "I am their father."

"And you have no maternal instincts. A mother understands that sometimes a little bit of learning by trial and error is required to be able to be a confident adult. Trust me; I raised Shizune and look how wonderful she turned out!"

"Fine, but they follow Hyuuga traditions."

"Fine, but only if they want to!" The stared at each other and shook quickly. "You may resume what you were doing. Naruto I trust you followed your stomach."

"Food's coming." Tsunade smiled and looked away while Naruto slipped the scroll in his pocket. Only he and Hinata saw it.


	8. Library

"Are you saying he isn't good enough? That's the Fourth's son and he's practically my grandson!" Tsunade whispered angrily as she walked besides Haishi who had taken up a strict breathing pattern to try and keep calm. "He'll be the Hokage one day and he's not good enough for your daughter?"

"I'm more worried about the leadership of my clan then the village. If she marries him then my clan will have a vacant leader." He argued. "Think about it, the Kage's family is always business with business dealing with the village. How will she properly lead my clan if she is tied up with her family life and village obligations."

"You have two daughter, let the other one led but do not look out for them like that. It's stupid." Tsunade scoffed and continued to walk. Right behind them was Hanabi listening closely. She smiled a bit and walked sweetly pretending she wasn't paying attention.

"You're still mad your father said no to Dan, aren't you?" Haishi said quietly. Tsunade punched him and sent him flying into the Hyuuga compound. The Hokage brushed her hands off and smiled. "Alright girls, I'll see you for assignments tomorrow."

"Bye, Lady Tsunade." Hanabi said and bowed quickly as she retreated into the compound to help her father. Hinata walked up quietly next to Naruto. She bowed as well. "I'm sorry for my father. He's… He's who he is."

"It happens. Go help him out." Tsunade said patting her on the shoulder. Tsunade walked by and disappeared around the fence. The two young shinobi turn to each other and nodded as a quick bow.

"I'll call when I finish the scroll. I promise I'll take really good care of it." Naruto said. He bowed fully and began walking away. Hinata bit her lip as he left. 'Go and hug him… Go and hug him… Go and hug… We'd be really close.' She almost felt like she was going to faint. 'No, too soon.' She abandoned her idea and ran inside the gates.

Naruto walked away and found Tsunade around the corner. He turned and looked at her. "You really need to stop."

"But I'm supposed to know everything." Tsunade said again. Naruto crossed his arms and stared at her. She sighed and gave in. "Okay, I'm worried that if you two did find you liked each other her father would intervene when it's clearly not a matter he wants to come about. I think he'sd be happier if Hinata grew old alone."

"He's allowed to think what he likes. I personally…" Naruto began to walk by and turned back to look at her. "I don't care what parents think, ever. I never had any so I really don't care what he thinks or what he has planned for her. It's not like he can lock her up or something."

* * *

"Hinata! For the next however many days it takes you will be sorting and reorganizing the public area of the clan library. I want everything in chronological order!" Haishi flung the door open to the dusty old building towards the back of the clan's property. "Starting at the northeast corner I want the oldest document and at the Southwest corner I wan the newest, hopefully with some room to add some more. I also want the floors swept, the rafter cleaned and the bookcases polished. You are to also familiarize yourself with what clan member wrote what and learn them for easy reference in the future! Understand?"

"Yes, I understand father! I will clean first!" Hinata said and ran into the old building and picked up the broom and dust pan and ran to the back farthest away from the door and knelt down. 'Did I do something wrong? Why am I being punished?'

She heard footsteps behind her and she turned to look to see Hanabi. Hanabi sat down next to her more composed and turned to her big sister. "Father doesn't like Naruto. He's put you in here to keep you away from him. However, once you are done you can leave."

Hanabi grabbed Hinata's sleeve and pulled it up. She pulled out an ink bottle, dipped her finger in and began drawing a seal. "Why are you drawing a chakra seal on me?" Hanabi raised a chakra charged hand and set it down. "You're lending me chakra."

"A bunch of clones can clean this place top to bottom in three hours." Hanabi sealed most of her chakra into Hinata in one swift motion. Hanabi finished and wiped the remaining ink of her finger as she corked the bottle. "I'll have more chakra in an hour if you need it, I'll also stop by with a glass of lemonaide. I'll sweep the floors, you begin taking out the books."

"Why are you helping me?" Hinata asked. "I thought you didn't like me."

"You are my sister…" Hanabi said. 'And if you marry him I am the clan leader.' She thought in her head. 'No disrespect, but I am stronger and you are too emotional.' Hanabi stood up and took the broom. "And father is being pig headed."

"Thanks." Hinata quickly produced as many clones as she could and began emptying out the shelves. Hanabi took her time and got every nook and cranny as she swept, stopping at times to get the dust pan and toss the filth outside.

Hanabi finished and disappeared for a while until she kept her promised and brought back a glass of lemonade. She sat it on a little tray at the entrance of the library as seven clones sorted out the dates on thousands of scrolls and slowly put them in order on the grass. "Is all the cleaning done then?"

"Yes!" Several clones responded.

Hanabi turned to look into the spotless library. "Do you need more chakra?"

"No." Several more responded. "Thanks for helping!" "I would never have been able to get out of here without you."

"You're welcome. I'm going to go train with Neji and Tenten if you need me." Hanabi grabbed a ribbon out of her pocket and began walking away while tying her hair back.


	9. Bounty

_I have been out on my own for a few weeks now. I learned that as a woman, I am not allowed to be a bounty hunter, the only job applicable right now. It seems I must hide myself and do what is required to live. I bound my chest, lobbed off my hair and donned huge baggy clothes. When I enter the office of bounties for the area, I don't speak I just grab a poster and walk out with it. Someone tried to yell at me once, I punched them in the face, and I thought that was very boyish. Boys normally beat on each other._

_I bought in fifteen bounties before I was to take down my biggest one, one that would give me enough money to buy me land. I went a hunting and encountered the target. Needless to say a battle ensued and I was knocked down. Luckily another bounty hunter showed up hit him from behind. We took him out together and I argued that point for several years to come with Michi. Michi was a bounty hunter for the Senju clan, he didn't believe me that I was my own clan until I was able to see things with chakra. He also didn't believe I was a girl until a squealed in anger._

_We split the bounty after some simple persuasion. I punched him in the face. _

_He carried the body back and we collected the money. I tried to escape him but he kept following me. I'd kill someone and he'd be up in a tree clapping with a bounty lying next to him gagged and bound. I'd go the inn and sleep and he would sit down at my table whenever I wasn't looking. It soon got out that I was a girl and suddenly everyone wanted to sit at the table. Michi explained that they want to have my children so they would be strong. Michi explained that he didn't really care, he wanted to know how the drag king was doing. _

_Somehow Michi talked me into going one a huge bounty with him, or maybe it was the money that talked me into it. Five guys, a million a piece. That's a nice little payout split two ways. We had the fight of our lives. They were all highly trained rogue samurai. We won, Michi was injured. I had learned a little healing so I used it and for some reason I was crying because he was hurt. He asked about it and I admitted he was my only friend. _

_After that night Michi invited me to stay at his camp with three of his clan members. At first, they didn't like me. Then they found out I was more vicious, smarter and greedier then all of them. I brought in as much as they did combined. I had gathered more then enough money to buy my own land. Michi had a different idea. He and his clan mates explained that the Senju clan was looking for people to ally to; they were going to be battling the Uchiha clan soon. I can never avoid a chance at revenge but I explained that I would ally, I would not be a member of their clan. I bought land comparable to theirs and adjacent from the current area leader who was trying to establish himself as a leader for a country. _

_My rule is to stay out of politics, it's dumb. _

_Before long, Michi and I had started courting. For some reason he thought I would not be a good mother but rather a good bread winner. He claimed he would be good with kids if we had them. I liked the idea that he wasn't forcing children down my throat like all the other suitors I had chased off. Within two years Michi and I were married with him taking my last name as a request and I had a large house with several buildings and a large gate. The Hyuuga clan was established. _

_My wedding night was filled with sensual touching. Never before had I been with a man. Michi said that if I didn't like it that I didn't like it then, he said sometimes intimate passion is something you have to work on, just like getting over all the people you've killed._

Naruto heard a knocking on the door. He closed the scroll and looked at the clock. He had been reading for twelve hours straight. His stomach pitted at that point. He opened the door and saw Sakura and Sai. "Do either of you have food? I haven't eaten all day."

"You idiot…" Sakura muttered and reached behind her pulling out granola bar from her pouch. "Is it that hard to remember to eat?"

"Well, I've been reading." Naruto said he peeled the wrapped off and ate the bar in one bite. "So, what's going on?"

"Kakashi and Yamato left us to do the report from the mission we went on when you were gone. We we're going to hunt them down and beat them up, do you want to come?" Sakura asked.

"Um… are you serious?" Naruto asked starring at them. They both smiled and shook their heads. "Thank god, I don't know who I would have sided with. So what's actually up?"

"We are volunteering at the hospital and were wondering if you wanted to come. I'm going to help in the children's ward and Sai going to keep the elderly company." Sakura said happily.

"Sakura said that since old people can't remember shit if I say anything bad to them they won't remember." Sai said blatantly. Sakura face palmed and sighed. Sai caught on. "Oh, I mean she thought the interactions would be productive to my socialization."

"Close enough. I figured you were like a local celebrity now you could come in and talk to the Genin team that got attacked." Sakura said. She made a pouty face.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes. I have something to do really quick… called eating…" Naruto said as he grabbed his stomach in hunger pains. "I'll come by and find you first when I get there."

"Alright! See you there!" Sakura said and began walking away lecturing Sai about what you actually say to people and what is a private conversation. Naruto shook his head and closed the door. He grabbed his jacket and headed out the window.

He landed on the dirt softly in front of Ichiraku Ramen and walked to a stool and sat down starring at the owner with a smile. "Two please."

Naruto smiled and watched as Teuchi placed the bowls on the counter. "I thought you would be coming soon so I prepared these. I haven't seen you in a few days, heard you went to pray at the temple."

"Yea, that was cool." Naruto said and quickly downed the first bowl. He sighed and grabbed the second bowl and gulped it a little slower. Naruto pulled out his money and set it down on the table. "I have a favor to ask, can I borrow your phone?"

"Phone, I guess for my favorite customer." Ichiraku pulled the handheld out from under the counter and gave it to him. "Local numbers only."

"Okay." Naruto began dialing and waited patiently as Teuchi gave him some privacy. He heard a female voice angrily answer the phone. "Um, can I talk to Hinata?"

"Fine, a minute." Hanabi said angrily. She almost hung up the phone as she apologized to Neji about the interruption and walked into her house and down to her sister's room. Hinata was inside pressing some flowers into a large book on floral decorations. "Naruto's calling."

Hanabi handed over the phone and walked away sneering. Hinata took a courageous sigh. "Hello. Um… okay… I can be there… Oh, okay. Bye."

Hinata hung up the phone and squealed lightly in excitement. She got up and celebrated a bit that he actually called her back and began to dance a bit. She stopped when she saw both Hanabi and Neji at the door way. "Dad says she was dropped on her head as a baby."

"Hanabi…" Neji face palmed. He looked up, "Hinata, if your going to be crazy close the door." Neji slammed the door and left Hinata in her room. She continued celebrating until the phone rang again. "Hello?"

Hianta opened the door and stuck the phone out, "Neji, it's Tenten!"


	10. Couplings

It was the sounds of birds chirping softy and briskly to each other. Some little blue feather friends sang to one another and jumped from tree branch to tree branch in celebration of the new morning. Hinata opened her gentle white eyes at the light blue sky pushing some soft fluffy white clouds along. She smiled. 'What a great start today. I got up early and have time to do everything before I go.' Hinata looked at the alarm clock just off her pallet and shut it off. She climbed out onto the cool wood floors and headed down to the bathroom.

She knocked and waited for a minute. There were some grumblings then the loud shout of "I'm coming in a minute I said!" in a strange voice. Hinata tilted her head and waited. The door opened and Tenten looked at her with her hair down in a spare robe. The starred at each other for a minute both nervous. "I… um… Excuse me. I have to go find Neji and kick his ass."

"Um, if it helps… I won't… I won't tell anyone." Hinata said quickly. She smiled up at Tenten, "You have a right to do what you want."

"Thanks for not judging. I'll see you later then." Hinata nodded and stepped out of the way. Tenten walked down the hall and into Neji's room. Hianta sighed and entered the steam filled bathroom. The first thing she did was open the window to clear it out and leave the door open. She felt she didn't have to shut the room off if she was just putting on make-up. Hinata stopped. 'Shit!'

She quickly ran down the hall and knocked on Neji's door. She waited for a few seconds before Neji opened it up a crack. "Is something the matter?"

"Can I talk with Tenten, I need make-up?" Hinata blurted out quickly. Neji stopped and opened the door to let her in. She quickly sat down next to Tenten who immediately started going through her bag. Neji closed the door and watched as Tenten was practically mining through her overnight bag. "I hope you don't mind but I forgot to buy some yesterday and I need it because I have this zit on my chin…"

"Hinata!" Neji said interrupting the two of them. He looked down at them and slowly lowered his hands to try and make them understand to slow down. "You're talking in a very fast pace Hinata. What is the matter and why do you need make up."

"She's got a date today, you didn't know that?" Tenten said. Neji cringed. "Oh, you didn't…"

"Does your father know?" Neji asked quickly. Hinata shook her head and smiled while doing it. "I have a bad feeling about this. You shouldn't do things behind his back. How did you know Tenten was here."

"Relax, we ran into each other at the bathroom. Hinata's cool." Tenten said. She pulled out foundation, a zit zapper and eye liner. "That's all I have. I'd stop by the flower shop since it's on the way there and Ino always has a ton. You can just leave all this in the bathroom, I'll pick it up."

"Tenten! We shouldn't be helping her!" Neji said quickly. "We'll already get in trouble for this soon enough and if I help her I'm sure to be kicked out."

"You know, it's not like I have my own house or anything." Tenten said flatly. "Anyway, she's not really on a date, she's going to read a book with Naruto this afternoon. They're not going out to eat or anything like that, they're reading a book together."

"Then why does she need make-up?" Neji asked quickly. There was a knock at the door and Hinata and Tenten scrambled to get behind it. He opened it up. "Hanabi, what is it?"

"Tell Hinata I picked up that dress," She said handing it to Neji. She then handed him a comb. "And I stole this out of the clan warehouse like she asked. By the way tell Tenten I said hi since I know she's in there."

Hanabi turned and walked away. Neji shut the door. He sighed and handed Hinata her things. "Did you tell Hannabi?"

"She guessed, hon." Tenten said and walked over to her bag. "Well, I'm getting dressed for the day. Good luck with Naruto."

"Thanks."

"What?" Neji said. "Uncle hates him!"

"You know what… I'm the future clan leader… I will make my own choices." Hinata said firmly and walked out of Neji's room. She closed the door and walked over to the bathroom to find Hannabi brushing her hair. "Neji is so annoying sometimes."

Hinata forgot she was talking to what she considered a fan of Neji. Hannabi wasn't phased by it. "If you were raised that you weren't good enough by rules and regulations and having something on your forehead that makes you burn if you die and or break them is a very good motive."

"I wish dad would remove it already. Neji's family and should be treated as such." Hinata was allowed half the mirror to start covering the zit. She dabbed the zapper lightly and prayed it would go away soon. "I'm lucky it's so small."

"Why are you even using make-up? We're ninja's. Look." Hanabi stopped brushing her hair and quickly changed into a human-seahorse and back. "Why can't you just change your appearance and keep that little stream of chakra going?"

"Because I want to be honest."

"You're putting on make-up to cover a zit." Hinata turned and stared at her. Hanabi shrugged. "I can see how it is more honest."

"Thank you." Hinata said and kept applying the zit zapper. She closed the small tube and set it down. "So, how long have they been…?"

"Two weeks intimately, three months kind of just holding hands." Hanabi said. She finished and set the brush down. "I'm going to close the door, father will react severely if he sees you putting on make-up. Good luck on your date."

"Thank you." Hinata shut the door feeling a new found bond with her sister. She sat on the closed toilet for a minute letting the zapper sink in while she used Hanabi's brush to slowly get the knots out of her morning hair.

Naruto lay sleeping. He heard a knock and did what he always did. He crawled out of bed slowly itching his back and opened the door going. "I need five more minutes."

He heard something fall. He opened his eyes to see Hinata in a dress and a bag fainted on the balcony. He looked at her for a second before he realized what happened. He quickly knelt down and shook her. "Hey, oy, Hinata. Hinataaaaa~, Hinata?"

Naruto sighed and picked her up. He carried her inside gently and laid her down on the bed. He then walked over to the phone and dialed Sakura. After a few minutes of going "I don't know, she just fainted" Sakura agreed to come over and see if she was okay. Naruto looked around, he had cleaned the room up so much all there was in it was his bed, the fridge, a chair and the table. He sighed and sat down at the table and watched Hinata just lay there unconscious.

Sakura showed up at the open door a few minutes later and rushed in to check Hinata's pulse. She lifted an eye lid and got her to twitch. "Good news," Sakura said turning around, "She's just… Naruto! Where's your pants!"

Naruto looked down; he was just in his boxers. "Oh, she woke me out of bed and I thought it would be you or Kakashi so I asked for five more minutes and she fainted."

Sakura sighed. "You idiot, you're in your boxers! She fainted because your practically naked."

"Then how come you didn't faint."

"I've seen a better body on a goat. Get some pants on and put a cool cloth on her forehead, she'll be fine." Sakura walked over, slapped Naruto for being so stupid and walked out the door slamming it behind her.


	11. SixtyFour Palms and the Gentle Fist

_Uh, I feel like I hit my head. Oh, I did. Hey I fainted in front of Naruto. _She felt something pat her forehead, it was wet and cold. Hinata opened her eyes quickly and caught the outline of something blurry. She opened them again and let her vision come into focus. Naruto was trying to take care of her by sponging her forehead with a wet cloth. He saw her eyes and pulled back. "Hey there!"

"What happened?" Hinata asked quickly. She observed that Naruto was dressed and remembered. She blushed a bit and didn't realize that she was as she looked around his room to find herself on his bed. She sat up and brushed her hair out of her face.

"You fainted." Naruto said. He sat the washcloth in the small kitchnet sink and brought her an already prepare glass of water. "I called Sakura, she said you would be fine."

She took it and drank out of it slowly. "Oh, sorry about that… It's em.. embarrassing." She took another sip and handed it back.

"I'm just glad you didn't fall off the balcony, I wasn't completely awake yet. Sorry about that…" Naruto said and set the glass down next to the sink. "I did set an alarm, but it didn't go off."

"It's okay. Things like that happen." She said. She watched as Naruto grabbed the scroll off the table and brought it over. He sat down on the bed next to her and handed it to her. "Did you catch up to where I was reading?"

"Took me all day yesterday." He said and turned towards her. "I'm a slow reader, why don't we take turns reading it out loud?"

"Okay, I'll start." She opened the scroll and looked for the spot she left off on. She found it,put her finger as a guide and began reading. "We had an attack on the village shortly after that, it was night and they killed the guards on the way in. They were two bounty hunters; I guess the Senju's leader had a pretty big bounty on his head. I was surprised to see when they didn't make it ten steps past the first building. Three young boys stopped them, one in particular did something unique; he hit a chakra point by accident.

"They were honored and given a small reward for it, but they liked the attention better. The kids had potenition but I had a thought. I could see that chakra point. That charka point hurt the bounty hunter's chances greatly and I could see it, they couldn't. I told Michi this; I was surprised when he just starred quietly at me. It took me years to learn that that was his thinking face.

"The next morning I woke up to find Michi had recruited one of his clansmen to help me focus my idea. At first he went on about balance and how it was important. He then told me why. He was going to train Michi and I in precision attacking, something not widely studied mainly because a precision attack takes years to master.

"We started by catching flying needles in the air. Precision takes a quick eye. For two weeks we had needles tossed at us from dawn to dusk. During the nighttime I spent time drawing on Michi identifying the chakra points that would cause the greatest response. Michi almost died several times from me missing. I was lucky he loved me."

"Hm?" Naruto chimed and held out a hand offering to read. Hinata handed over the scroll with her finger by the phrase she left off at. "By the time I finished I had found sixty-four points of impact. These specific points if hit would cause the chakra to be cut off for a while and the person to be somewhat hard of movement. It was what I needed; this would be the defining act for my clan.

"Michi's clansmen helped me come up with how I was to do it. We were careful and only practiced it at night in the basement of my home. I became even stronger as my chakra honed and then one night it came to me in my head like a soft dance. Two, four, eight, sixteen and thirty-two. I felt like water twirling in the air as the clansman dropped before me. I hit all sixty-four impact points.

"Every night I practiced with Michi. I finally found a rhythm to attack to. Over time I'd start focusing chakra, giving a little tap I could cut someone's liver in half. Michi named it for me, the Gentle fist and my main maneuver, the Sixty-Hour Palms. It was the beginning of the Hyuuga clan's fearsome reputation as I have seen it throughout my life, but not the most important aspects as I have seen it."

There was a quick rapid knock at the door followed by "Naruto!" Called quick. Naruto set the scroll down and sighed. "Just a minute."

He got up and walked over to the door answering it. Shikarmaru stood there grimacing. "Hey, Naruto, I… Oh, hi Hinata. Are you busy then, I was only going to bug you about lunch?"

"Um…?" Naruto asked and turned to Hinata.

"We were just having a book reading. We can finish it later." She said and rolled the scroll up setting it on his nightstand. She walked over to the door. "I'll stop by tomorrow at the same time so we can continue reading it."

"Okay, later Hinata." Naruto said.

"Bye Naruto, bye Shikamaru." Hinata walked out the door and jumped off the balcony disappearing.

"That's weird." Shikamaru said and looked at him with an evil grin. "I didn't know you could read."

"Shut up." Naruto said punching him in the shoulder. Shikamaru grabbed his shoulder and rubbed it. "So, lunch on you or me today?"

"I paid last time. Anyway, you know you have a mission tomorrow, right?" Shikamaru said as Naruto closed the door following him out.

"No."

"So what are you going to do about Hinata?"


	12. The End

Hinata set out from the Hyuuga complex at noon after enduring a grueling meeting by her father. She, Hanabi and Neji were chewed out over the 'disgrace' left in the bathroom. Tenten had left her underwear in the bathroom after showering and being not very afraid of their father Hanabi apologized stating "I was tired, would you rather I not bath after training?"

She grabbed the panties and marched down the hall, when he wasn't looking she tossed them in Neji's room. Hiashi left fuming and Hinata walked away out the back door. She climbed over the fence and dropped down on a soft patch of grass. She began strolling away and left her jacket on a tree branch.

Making her way into town she was greeted with plenty of glances at her figure but she didn't pay any attention as she jumped onto the balcony of Naruto's broken down apartment building. She sighed and knocked on the door. 'Let's not repeat yesterday… Okay, I can see him in his boxers... It's fine…'

The door opened to a fully clothed Uzumaki with a spoon in his mouth. He pulled it out and swallowed what was on it. "Hi, do you want pudding, I just bought some?"

"No thanks, I ate recently." She said and waited outside the door. He took a second than stepped aside and ushered her in. "So, why are you a clone?"

"Ah, you noticed? I had a mission today but figured I could be here and there at the same time." Naruto explained. Hinata pulled out the scroll and sat down on the bed pulling the scroll out of her pouch. "Did you want me to start?"

"If you could, I still need to do dishes." Naruto said pointing to the pile by the sink. "I had to feed the team this morning too."

"I'll start." Hinata said smiling. She opened it and found the paragraph they had left off at. "Two months after master the Gentle Fist I discovered I was with child. My first and the fact that I was blind during my childhood and still not knowing what everything was made me nervous. How could I forget that two years prior I was practically dead? Michi had sent for one of his cousins to help me through pregnancy. Her name escapes me, but she didn't stay long. Apparently when you are pregnant it is important not to go to high stakes meetings involving land disputes.

"I was able to claim several acres for us and with this new land next to Michi's clan, we will have a safe haven to slowly raise our own clan. I had Michi raise fences around our land while I built out new home. When I finished the house I began labor.

Born to us was a baby girl, and she will be the next clan leader after me. I have named her Hikari, she will be the light of my new clan and she will bring peace for me." Hinata extended the scroll. She stared for a minute and opened it even more. "It… ends…"

"Ends?" Naruto asked taking his hands out of the sink. He wiped them on his shirt and grabbed the scroll. He looked at it quickly then flipped it over. He tilted his head slightly. "My name is Daishi, son of Honoka. My sister and clan leader Hikari has died. I hide this as my mother's story and clan history. May we come back here one day, if not, please read this and find a Hyuuga to give this too. This is our founding, it is important for the future.

"We have come under attack, forced to leave. I will protect the Hikari's son until his is leader. We will never surrender, this is our clan." Naruto stared at it and began closing it. He handed it to Hinata. "Well I guess it's back in clan hands."

"I guess…" Hinata said and took it back from him. "I'm going to go present it to my father now. I wonder how he will take it."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Naruto asked quickly, "I know he hates me, but it's your heritage too, right? He can't just lock it away from the rest of the clan."

"He can he's clan leader." Hinata said quietly.

"You read that and you're just going to take what he throws at you?" Naruto asked. Hinata stared at him. She shoved the scroll away. "Well?"

She opened her mouth. She wanted to defend the clan ways but also wanted to tell him he's right. She stopped. "I don't know, I'll see what happens."

Naruto watched as she opened the door and stepped out. He followed her to the door and watched as she began walking away. "Well, if you get kicked out you can come crash here until he forgives you."

Hinata kept walking and began down the stairs. She stopped. 'If I get kicked out I can live with Naruto!' She jumped away quickly over the rooftops to her father's house. She jumped down and ran up to him as he was discussing proper bathing manners with his other daughter. "Father! I need to talk to you!"

"Hinata! Don't be interruptive. It's improper for…" Hinata pulled out the scroll and shoved it at him. "What is this?"

"It's the diary of a woman named Honoka Uchiha. Father, she founded the Hyuuga clan. I want a clan meeting to discuss it."

"If what you are saying is true, the elders and I need to discuss this, study this and preserve it where no one can get at it." Haishi went to reach for the scroll and Hinata pulled it away. "Young lady, hand that to me."

"I want a clan meeting. So many of our clan documents are tossed away in a locked display case, we should have this for anyone to read. I want a copy made for the Konoha library!" Hinata said. "It's history, I want every to know and not have some big secret about who founded our clan! I'm tired of this whole idea of a boy's club when the Hyuuga clan was founded by a woman and as future leader I demand her story be shared!"

'That should be it. I'll get kicked out for sure.' Hinata waited, her face scowled and scroll dangling from her finger tips. Hanabi's face was in a state of pure shock as he father took two steps towards Hinata and looked down at her. "I will call the meeting tonight. You may take it to have it copied at the library if you think it is genuine. You may invite others to the meeting outside of the clan, just be prepared to present this."

Haishi walked away somewhat anger and turned back just once. "Good job, Hinata." He turned back on his path and walked out into the center of the complex to announce the meeting.

'I was supposed to get kicked out…'


	13. Flowers

Haishi stepped out into the grassy field next to his manor and looked around him. There was no one in sight, which was unusual. He looked around and turned to the house calling for his daughters. "Hanabi, Hinata! It's time to spar."

After a few seconds Hanabi came walking out with a scroll in front of her face. She sat down on the edge of the deck and sighed. "Hinata's not here."

"Well where is she?" Haishi asked. He starred down at his youngest as she moved the scroll down some.

"She's out training."

"Training with whom?"

"Neji and Tenten."

"Where at?"

"How should I know? I'm not her keeper." Hanabi answered simply. She let some more of the scroll out. "Anyway, I'm in favor of a day off. We've been training every morning from five to eleven. I sprained my wrist yesterday blocking her."

"Fine." Haishi walked away slightly upset and entered the house slamming the screen door behind him.

* * *

The last clone disappeared and Hinata stumbled over a rock behind her. Naruto caught her and set her down gently. After a second she sighed and flopped on her back. She lay on the grassy knoll surrounded by the trees and waterfall with scars around it in the rock. She patted her head and grumbled. "I'm okay."

"Clone training is a little more intense…. You're doing well!" Naruto said encouraging. He sat down next to her and scanned over the area. Several spots had a perfect circle cut away and a small dent was left in the center where she had been trying to concentrate her chakra to hit harder.

"What time is it?" She asked out of breath.

"Um…" Naruto looked around before grabbing his bag and pulling out a watch. "Noon."

"I have to spar with Hanabi!" Hinata yelled lurching up. Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her from standing. He then shoved her back down on the grass.

"Rest. You're in no condition to spar now. Wait until tomorrow. I think you'll be okay missing one day." Naruto laid back on the grass with her and closed his eyes. He enjoyed the feeling on the sun beating down on his and slowly drifted off in his head.

"I guess." Hinata sighed to herself. She looked over at him and then to the trees. "Naruto… I've been wondering if… Naruto…"

Hinata rolled over and poke him gently in the shoulder. He didn't respond. She sighed again. She placed a hand under her head and slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

'She won't stay still.' Was Hanabi's thought as the dust settled around them. She felt something touch her nose. She looked carefully to see a single finger touching the tip of her nose. Hinata was smiling kindly. She giggled, pulled her hand down and simply pushed an astonished Hanabi over. "I don't want to injure you; after all, you are my sister."

"Hanabi…" Haishi said smiling. "You lose this spar."

"I see this." Hanabi said and stood up. She nodded to Hinata and began walking away dusting herself off.

"Good job Hinata."

"Thank you." She smiled. Hinata then strolled over to her father and smiled. "May I be excused; I was going to go flower picking. The field south of town came into bloom."

"Of course. Please bring some back for your mother." Haishi whispered. He grinned and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Remember, she likes the pink ones."

"Of course."


	14. Books

There were over fifty books on Herbology, and so far Sakura had read them all. She scoured the shelf angrily hoping to see something new and so far there was nothing. She said angrily rubbing her forehead and walked over to the library counter and simply grabbed the incoming books list. "When are my new books coming in? I was expecting them last week!"

A small elderly woman ran out from the back of the library and took the sheet from her. She adjusted her glasses and scanned over it. "Apparently… They are not on here… Have you ordered them yet?"

"Yes. I ordered the research notes for the new species Suna has been making. You told me they would be here Monday, it is now Tuesday of the week after! I demand to know where my books are!" The old lady sighed and jumped on her computer pecking words into it. "The notes were by Doctor Hirogama."

"Let's see… H… i…r…o…g…a…m…a. It says delayed." She said. She moved the mouse and clicked something on the screen. "Hmm… 'Due to printing errors The Latent Flower Volumes 1 through 4 will arrive four weeks late.' It looks like they aren't even printed yet."

"I hate my life." Sakura said slamming her head down on the counter. "Give me the reference books on healing flowers, I haven't memorized it yet."

The librarian grabbed a giant book and set it down. She scanned the bind and handed it over. Sakura grabbed it and began walking away frustrated. She turned around and began to walk out when she saw something odd. There were four feet sticking out barefoot from and isle. She slowly made her way down to the feet and turned to scream at them. 'I hate my life… first my books aren't here then people going around barefoot.' "Put shoes on or you'll get worms!"

Sakura then opened her eye to see she was staring at Naruto and Hinata reading a bunch of children's books together about animals. Naruto scratched his head. "Um… sorry? I didn't know I would get worms in the library."

"Where ever you go barefoot you have a chance to pick things up! Think for once you idiot! For my life… Why is my teammate so stupid?" Sakura said walking away rubbing her forehead angrily. The door opened with a little chime and slammed shut.


End file.
